call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Joe Polonsky
Private (Corporal in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, später sogar befördert) '''Joe Polonsky war ein junges Mitglied der Marine Raiders im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Er wurde der ersten Division der Marines zugeteilt und kämpfte unter dem Kommando von Sergeant Sullivan und Corporal Roebuck.' Geschichte Polonsky war ein junger Marine und stand während der Mission ''Geringer Widerstand noch unter dem Kommando von Sergeant Sullivan, für den Rest des Spiels hörte er jedoch auf Donald Roebuck. Roebuck beschreibt ihn und den Rest des Teams als Neuzugänge, die gerade ihren ersten Einsatz auf dem Makin Atoll haben, während er selbst, Private Miller und Sergeant Sullivan bereits zu den alten Hasen gehören, obwohl keiner von ihnen über 30 ist. Polonsky sieht man das erste Mal in dem Landefahrzeug, das Miller und die anderen nach Peleliu bringt. Er und die anderen Marines kämpfen sich am Strand durch japanische Gegenwehr, um einen verbündeten Angriff vorzubereiten. Am Ende der Mission wird jedoch Sullivan von einem japanischen Banzaikrieger erstochen. Polonsky und die anderen töten Sullivan's Mörder, doch es ist zu spät. Nachdem Roebuck zum Sergeant befördert wurde, soll das Team den Flughafen auf der Insel einnehmen. Unterwegs sieht die Truppe ein Flugzeug, das abgeschossen wurde, doch als sie versuchen, den Piloten zu finden, bemerken sie, dass das Flugzeug mit Fallen versehen wurde, was Polonsky ziemlich anwidert. Den Flughafen einzunehmen bereitet ihnen nicht das größte Problem, allerdings müssen sie einem Sturmangriff der Japaner Stand halten, bis Verbündete mit den Flugzeugen angreifen. Polonsky bleibt bei seiner Truppe und nimmt den Rest von Peleliu ein, später folgt dann Okinawa. Nach einem heftigen Angriff an einem Felsen beschwert sich Polonsky bei Major Gordon, dass die Marines zu wenig Vorräte besitzen, während Miller und Roebuck Verwundete auf einen Lastwagen laden, aber er hat keinen Erfolg. In der letzten amerikanischen Mission in Call of Duty: World at War greift Polonsky mit den anderen das Shuri Castle an, wo sich eine Gruppe von Japanern ergibt, was aber nur ein Trick ist. Als Polonsky kurz nicht aufpasst, wird er von einem angegriffen. Wenn man nichts tut, um Roebuck zu retten, lässt dessen Angreifer eine Granate bei seinem Kopf explodieren und schickt sich damit ebenfalls ins Jenseits, aber Polonsky verliert die Beherrschung und schießt mit seiner M1 Garand auf die restlichen Japaner. Am Ende der Mission übergibt Polonsky Miller die Dienstmarke von Roebuck, während Roebuck selbst im Hintergrund den Ausgang des Levels beschreibt. Wenn man Roebuck rettet, stirbt Polonsky durch die Granate, allerdings verläuft dann der Rest der Mission gleich. Polonsky unterstützt den Spieler in der ganzen Kampagne und ist für seine witzigen Sprüche bekannt. Ist er in Reichweite und der Spieler sollte mal unachtsam sein, gibt er ihm normalerweise Deckungsfeuer. Banzaikrieger sind auch kein Problem für Polonsky, denn die erledigt er entweder mit dem Ende seines Gewehres oder schlägt sie zu Boden und erschießt sie dann aus nächster Nähe. Fast immer trägt er seine geliebte M1 Garand und scheint mit dem Gewehr auch ein recht guter Schütze zu sein. Bekannte Einsätze in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts *Schlacht am Guadalcanal (9. Februar 1943) *Schlacht um Betio-Island Teil 1 (20. November 1943) *Schlacht um Betio-Island Teil 2 (21. November 1943) *Schlacht um Saipan (15. Juni 1944) *Schlacht am Mount Tapochou (25. Juni 1944) *Schlacht um Okinawa (28. Mai 1945) *Schlacht um Burg Shuri (28. Mai 1945) Sprüche *''Oh ja! Gute Nacht!'' *''Geben wir ihnen Miller, dann ergeben sie sich bestimmt!'' *''Ich sag euch Jungs, die Japaner wollen diesen Hügel so dringend, dass sie ihn haben können. Es ist einfach nur ein stinkender Urwald und... (tötet Stechmücke) Verdammte...Insekten!'' *''So leicht werden Sie mich nicht los, Sergeant.'' *''Moment, wer sorgt dafür, dass Miller seine Arbeit richtig erledigt?'' *''Sieh mal einer an wer auch auf die Party kommen wollte!'' *''Was, wir müssen der 8ten aus der Patsche helfen? Wem als nächstes? Meiner Mutter in Queens?'' *''Stirbt! Du...Sohn...einer...HURE!'' *''Miller! Die haben den Sarge getötet!'' *''Du fährst zur Hölle, verstanden? Direkt in die Unterwelt!'' *''Guter Schuss, Adlerauge!'' *''Ein verdammtes Blutbad.'' *''Das ist unser Ziel? Das ist eine gottverdammte Festung!'' *''Ihr wertlosen Tiere!'' *''Hört ihr das? Los, ruf schon weiter diese verdammten Flugzeuge auf den Plan!'' *''Jagt die Bastarde in die Hölle!'' *''Nimm DAS, Schlitzauge!'' *''Das ist Scheißdreck, hören Sie mich Sarge? Bis morgen werden wir einen feuchten Dreck erreichen.'' *''ICH BIN UNAUFHALTSAM!'' *''Scheiße, wir sind auf dem Servierteller!'' *''Wir haben 30 Sekunden, um das zu Ende zu bringen!'' *''Der wird sich nicht mehr bewegen!'' Infos *Polonsky scheint Sergeant Sullivan nicht besonders nahe zu stehen, bis zum Ende der Mission, in der er niedergestochen wird. *Er hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem PFC Reiben aus dem Film Der Soldat James Ryan. *Polonsky kommt aus New York, wie man an mehreren Sprüchen erkennen kann. *Das Charaktermodell für Tank Dempsey wurde schlicht von Joe Polonsky abkopiert. *Wenn der Spieler im Multiplayer einen Multiabschuss erreicht und danach eine Abschussserie ruft, kann er Polonsky hören. *Manche der oben genannten Sprüche sind auf der Wii-Version nicht erhältlich. *Polonsky beginnt jede Mission mit einem Helm, doch bis zum Ende wurde er ihm meistens wieder vom Kopf geschossen. *Wenn Polonsky ohne Helm stirbt, trägt er diesen in der nächsten Cutszene wieder. *Polonsky trägt viel weniger Ausrüstung als andere Marines im Spiel, denn er besitzt keine Kampfweste, Stickereien oder Munitionsgürtel, nur seine M1 Garand. *Sollte man es hinbekommen, sowohl Roebuck als auch Polonsky zu retten, reagiert Roebuck so, als wäre Polonsky gestorben, während dieser für den Rest des Angriffs auf das Shuri Castle still steht. *In der Mission, in der Polonsky auch sterben kann, beschwert er sich, dass ihm die Munition ausgeht, woraufhin Roebuck antwortet, er solle sich die Waffe eines Gegners nehmen. Trotzdem geht Polonsky durch das ganze Level mit seiner M1 Garand, ohne sie zu tauschen. Wenn er stirbt und man sich seine M1 Garand nimmt, befinden sich noch um die 50 Kugeln in der Waffe. Selten, aber manchmal benutzt er später in der Mission seine M1911. *Manche der Marines im Multiplayer haben die selbe Stimme wie Polonsky. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Amerikaner